


Down in New Orleans

by Firefly410



Series: A Previous Life [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Relationship, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly410/pseuds/Firefly410
Summary: Alastor and Anthony start off their lives with a much needed talk. Anthony also meets someone new!
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Previous Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Down in New Orleans

Anthony sighed as he watched the city disappear from view. Nerves ate away at him as he thought about his sister and brother. Molly would be worried sick, Archie would never admit it but life would be a lot harder on him. Anthony's selfishness ate away at him. How could he just leave? Leave his family with a monster of a father? His spiraling thoughts came to a thundering halt as he felt a hand rest against his own. 

"Calm down mon ange." Alastor whispered, his fake voice coming through a lot more once in public. 

They were able to afford a car by themselves, though it could be that most people couldn't afford to get on a train at this point. Anthony had to change his last name. Opting for his mother's first name Maria. Sure it was a bit lazy, but it got the job done. 

Anthony smirked to himself, leaning over and grabbing a hold of Alastor's collar. "We have a long ride ahead…" Anthony whispered, leaning in to kiss Alastor. 

Alastor's eyes widened, leaning away from shock as his lips were taken by the younger boy's. He gave little in hesitation to return the gesture, but it was short lived as the older man pulled away. "We...we shouldn't." He whispered, clearing his voice as the flustered man scooted away. His heart raced in his chest as his foot tapped quickly against the carpeted floor. 

Anthony seemed almost defeated. Since they left, any sort of intimacy since the night they killed Val he has been distant. Much more than ever before. "C'mon Al~ just a little more…" Anthony cooed, scooting closer to wrap his arms around the shorter male. "Please." He whispered, leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

Alastor complied with a small nod, leaning in to kiss Anthony gently. Anthony took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue against the other's lips. Alastor pulled away in a mild panic, his face flushed and heart racing. "I-I should go." He began to rush as Anthony grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

"Hey, hey, where ya goin'?" Anthony asked, shock laced in his tone. "Why'ya actin' like this?" He asked, pulling Alastor down to sit next to him. 

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean cher." Alastor lied through his teeth, his smile faltering slightly. 

Anthony sighed as he leaned back. "Yeah ya do. Ya have that stupid fake voice on." He spit, emotions always got the better of Anthony, whether he liked it or not. "That night you were passionate, caring...now you hardly recognize that I'm here." Anthony sighed. Tears in his eyes. "Forget it." He sighed. 

Alastor sighed as he thought of how to process this. He had an emotional teenager who left everything he knew to be with a serial killer...OK. Sure. Anthony seemed to take comfort in touch, something Alastor just wasn't used to. The older male frowned for the first time in so long, his hands shook as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the younger male. "Sorry mon ange...mes excuses." As selfish as it sounded, he couldn't bring himself to apologize, at least in a way Anthony would understand. 

Anthony let out a shaky breath, leaning into the touch. "I don't know what the fuck we're doin'. We killed a guy Al! Now we're pretendin' t' be in a relationship? What is this?" Anthony sighed, angry at this whole thing. With a heavy sigh he looked up. "Listen, I ain't mad. Jus' wanna know if this is goin' anywhere. I don't like my feelin's gettin' messed with." Anthony sighed, pulling away from Alastor. 

"I-I don' like touch, it makes me uncomfortable." Alastor sighed. "For me, dis 's all movin' so fast. Touchin' y' in such...such an intimate way…" Alastor confessed, his face flushing deeply. 

"Ya didn't have a problem the other night." Anthony stated, careful on how he approached this. 

"It was...new. Y' looked gorgeous mon ange...absolutely delicious." Alastor spoke in awe, remembering his beau that night. "Y' were also hurtin' how could I jus' leave y'." Alastor smiled gently, cupping his cheek. "Now dis 's movin' faster, doubts are comin' in." 

Anthony nodded, his heart felt uneasy after seeing Alastor frown. He put on a small smile and grabbed Alastor's hand. "Okay, why don't we...slow down? This 's movin' kinda fast for me too. I'm sorry, I never thought I would get any of this, so I just got excited. Why don't you tell me where you want to start and we'll compromise." Anthony offered, his hand keeping a gentle touch. 

Alastor nodded. "I don' mind...kissin' a little bit. Dis 's nice " Alastor smiled, referring to their intertwined hands. "We...rushed in." He sighed, a small smile on his face. 

Anthony smiled with a light nod. "Why don't we talk. Yeah we know basic shit. Why don't ya tell me about the killin' thing." 

Alastor snickered as he adjusted his sleeves. "Dat 's what y' wanna know?" Alastor asked with an amused tone, receiving an eager nod from Anthony. "Well, 've always found anatomy interestin', wanted t' be a surgeon...my pa wasn't good t' me, but one day he hit my ma', strangled her against the wall an' everythin'." Alastor's smile grew sinister as memories plagued his mind. "Made an excellent stew." Alastor sighed, his hand sliding up around Anthony's waist. 

Anthony blushed at the contact, but leaned in closer. "Dad's are bitches huh?" Anthony teased, being careful to keep as much distance that could be allowed. "Why'd ya wanna kill me?" 

Alastor shrugged, looking at his beau. "T' be honest, I had a dry spell, I needed to get anyone that I could get. 'Sides, yer incredibly beautiful, y' made me curious." Alastor whispered, leaning in. He gave Anthony a simple kiss, letting him savor a moment of intimacy. 

Anthony sighed happily, pulling away with closed eyes. "Oh! I have somethin' special for when we get to Louisiana." Anthony hinted, getting up to open his suitcase. "Ya might wanna close yer eyes." He spoke before stripping nude. He threw on a dress and a hat with a large smile. "I present to you, Antonia Maria!" He cheered, giving a little twirl. 

Alastor opened his eyes with an intrigued smile. "My, my...Antonia...it's a pleasure." Alastor smiled, reaching out his hand. "Though de disguise 's beautiful, 'm not sure I see de point?" 

"Well it's illegal to be...partners." Anthony spoke for lack of a better word. "So this way, we won't have t' hide!" 

Alastor smiled sincerely, walking up to him gently. "Only in public, I much prefer Anthony." He smiled sweetly, pulling Anthony in for one last kiss. 

______________________________________________________

"Who the fuck is this?" 

"Ah Husker, glad to see you haven’t lost your pep! This is Anthony." Alastor spoke, pulling a tired Anthony forward. "He is going to be around from now on." Alastor dismissed, putting two suitcases down on the creaky wooden floor. "Glad to see the place is still running." He spoke, walking through the small radio station. 

"Yeah, whatever, I got shit to deal with. I don't need to deal with this shit." Husk sighed, taking the bottle he'd been holding off the counter. 

Alastor walked up to him, lowering his voice to a small whisper. "How's Sarah?"

"She's pregnant." Husk said with a sigh. "I won't be in tomorrow." He grumbled, storming out with a growl. 

"What's his problem?" Anthony asked, leaning against the same counter. 

"Just some issues with his girlfriend." Alastor waved off, looking at the radio studio. "We'll be staying at my ma's old place, but I needed to let Husker know I was back." Alastor explained, walking through the dark hallway. "Now...shall we get started mon ange." Alastor whispered, pulling Anthony close for a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak French blame Google Translate.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the shorter post, I just thought this would be a nice transition for what I want to do. 
> 
> I do not think all dads are bitches, just thought it would relate to the characters.


End file.
